Bright Blue
by risheewishee
Summary: When the ice sword's master meets the ice queen...


"If I lose you too, I will never be able to live or even breathe!" Tokiya yelled and the girl with bright blue eyes froze in her steps. She looked back and she could no longer hide the tears as a few escaped her eyes.

"I can't drag you in to this. I'm not meant to fall in love with you… or with anyone; and you know it." She reasoned with him as she was determined to not hurt the only person whom she has ever fallen in love with.

Chapter 1: The End of The Reign of Fire

"OMG. I can't believe that actually happened!"Fuuko said as she, Yanagi, Domon, Recca, and Tokiya entered their school's gate

"It was like a dream come true… well, sort of a nightmare really" Yanagi agreed.

"From here on, there will be no more fighting and it will be a peaceful era… "Domon said

"Come one Domon… Nothing like a little exercise to keep us all stay fit" Recca stretched his hands up to the air. The metal cast on his left arm that's been there for so long was finally removed on the last day of the tournament. "It's like I'm missing my whole arm really"

"Well, we can take if off if you want, Hanabishi" everyone was surprised when Tokiya spoke. Even after all that has happened, Tokiya still remained mysterious to them. He went to school with them only because they would all catch up to him walking on his way to school.

"Aww. Thanks Tokiya. I'll let you know when I want some exercise" Recca smiled but he knows that Tokiya is a loyal comrade. He's proven it when he joined his team during the Dark Marshall Arts.

"Hey Tokiya... !" someone called from behind them. They all turned their heads and saw her. She was probably half a foot taller than Fuuko, making her slightly shorter than Tokiya; bright blue eyes and was very fair- pale already. Her hair fell waist-long but was kept in a very neat way. Her lips were oddly pouty and their natural color was light pink. Her physique was very lady-like and it would seem to any normal person, that she couldn't hurt a fly.

It was Kira Himura, the Arts and Crafts teacher's aide. She gives classes to the preschool kids every afternoon. She was very softpoken and every guy who was taller than her always wanted her but she always made them know immediately she wasn't interested. She was always pre-occupied with a lot of things that she didn't have many friends.

"Kira?" Tokiya asked in reply.

"I wanted to show you the paper I finalized last night. I got your email for all the calculations you made and that was the only thing missing so I was able to complete the draft. You should see it and tell me if you're okay so I can make a final copy to submit to Ms. Takeshi" she approached the group.

She was almost intimidating. Being very tall and soft-spoken, Kira was always shy being around people even if they were younger than her. She and Tokiya were Juniors in their high school and were partners in their Physics paper.

"OMG. The paper! Domon, Did you start with your calculations?" Fuuko looked at Domon.

"Oh no! I don't know how to do them. Please help me Fuuko!" Domon pleaded and comically knelt down on both knees to kiss the ground Fuuko was standing on.

"You idiot! They're due this week.. Come on.. We better go.."She grabbed him by the collar and left for their classroom.

"Well, Recca and I better go too. See you later Tokiya and Kira" Yanagi grabbed Recca by the arm and hurriedly pulled him trying to hide a giggle.

"What are you laughing about, Princess?" Recca asked surprised

"Don't they just look so cute together?" She grinned widely

"Who? Tokiya and Kira?" he asked

"Yes. They're just perfect for each other. They're both so cute. I just know that they'll hook up this year. I just know it" she giggled more as she closed the door of her locker seeing Recca's face right behind it

"I really doubt that, Princess. Hooking up with Toki there would probably be like hooking up with a tree or a post" Then he imitated Tokiya's snob expression "Hello Love. Let's go… would probably be the only thing he could say to her"

"ha ha ha! You're so funny Recca. Of course it will be different. Everybody changes for love" Yanagi said

"Nobody can change that stone wall, Princess. You have to admit. The guy's so narrow-minded we probably can't persuade him to walk a different path to school in the morning"

"Well, you changed for me Recca. We'll see how it turns out for the both of them" She told him as she kissed his cheek "see you later Recca"

"ehhhhhh he hehe…" Recca had hearts on his eyes.

The class was screaming and cheering on. They were excited to see what romantic novel their favorite odd couple will play in this year's school play.

"Go on Tokiya. I'll let you pick from the bowl. You don't mind Kira, right?" Mr. Hasegawa said as he looked at Kira who was seated 2 seats before Tokiya.

Kira was red as a fire truck. She nodded to agree with Mr. Hasegawa.

Apparently, not only Yanagi liked the Tokiya-Kira hook up idea. The whole class ganged in on the idea that this year's romantic play starred Tokiya and Kira. After being blackmailed by the class, Tokiya agreed to star alongside Kira. He picked a single rolled paper from the bowl Mr. Hasegawa held in front of him and opened it up.

"Romeo and Juliet…." He swallowed hard.

The cheering went on and on; it was almost uncontrollable. He too turned red as he crumpled the little piece of paper in his hand. _I can't believe this…_

Three days later they both agreed to meet at the Arts and Crafts office whom Kira had all to herself since nobody was really in to Arts and Crafts.

"I'm really sorry I messed it up again. Darn it.. " She did a facepalm.

"That's okay whatever… you can take your time. The play's not in three months" He looked at the copy of the script in front of him.

Kira went back to saying the lines to herself as softly as she could. Although she and Tokiya were actual friends, she was still always intimidated by him.

"Do you mind?" He asked looking at the pictures at the wall.

"Sure. Go ahead. It'll probably be another 10 minutes to re-memorize the lines"

He stood up and looked at all the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of all the activities of the Art Club over the years.

"Wisely and slow; they ss.."

"Kira!" Tokiya interrupted her. "Why do you have my sister's picture here?" he asked puzzled and with force.

"Ahh? Oh… Mifuyu. She was president of the Art Club before. She's your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah. .."

"Tokiya, I love her artwork. Here…." She showed her the artworks of Mifuyu kept in a glass cabinet behind the main locker.

"Where is she now? Which university did she go to?" She asked

"She's dead…"

Time stopped and Kira bit her lips.

"I… I… I'm sorry Tokiya" she wanted to explain

"That's okay. She was indeed the artist. There's so much to remember my sister by. Did you meet her personally?" He asked teary-eyed

"Unfortunately not. I…I'm really sorry"Kira looked embarrassed and sad

"That's okay. Should we go practice now?" he closed the shelf and hid the artwork and looked at Kira.

"I think that's enough practice for today"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to show you something.. come here. " She lead him to a room in the back where there were many paintings that hung on the walls, pottery, sculptures, and all kinds of art.

Both spent the room in the entire afternoon and Kira discovered that Tokiya too had interest in art. They both spent hours talking and exploring the room that the awkwardness melted right away.

"So will you join the Art Club?" She smiled as she packed her books in her bag.

"Uhm.. Kira, I'm sorry but I just don't do clubs. I'll come visit though" He smiled back

"Well, maybe I can persuade you to join next year then. Tell me when you will visit so I can have art presentations.." both of them laughed.

It was 8pm. They were probably the only people left in the building.

_Maybe I should walk her home. She was really nice today. _Tokiya thought to himself as he was looking at Kira lock the door to the office. She was really pretty. Her eyes didn't seem to hide anything. He liked looking at her eyes. She often blushed when he did and he would too, but he's never been this comfortable being with anyone.

They walked down a couple of flights of stairs. Their school was old so it didn't have an elevator. It took more than a couple of minutes to get down. They didn't talk. It was another awkward moment. But instead, Tokiya kept his eyes on Kira.

She was very slim and slender- very sexy. Her eyes- bright blue shined in the night. Her hair now tied to a ponytail, was still nicely kept and her uniform was still crisp and well maintained. She was very neat and ladly-like. She smelled nice like flowers or fruits but not strong. Her hands were small and fragile. He just felt happy being with her.

"Kira, do you have a boyfriend?" Tokiya asked. He was surprised by his own question.

"No" she said as she looked down. "pathetic huh?"

"No no… I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that"

"That's okay. You're not the first to ask that." She smiled. She liked him so much too.

They walked to the bus stop right outside their school and there was a woman, also beautiful like Kira standing, waiting for someone.

"Kauro! Why are you here?" She asked the woman who was waiting for her.

"You brother sent me to see if you were coming home" She smiled

"Oh.. I'm so sorry I didn't call. I didn't really think we would take long"She said apologetically.

"That's okay. I just went shopping and passed your school on the way home"

They both stopped in front of Kauro who was carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Kauro, this is my classmate Tokiya. We stayed up because we're practicing for the school play" she explained.

Kauro smiled. _She's finally becoming a woman. Ohhh. He's so handsome and manly. Ohhhhh I hope he's her boyfriend _ "Hello! My name is Kauro Kamiya" she bowed her head to him

"Nice to meet you, Kauro. My name is Tokiya Mikagami" He bowed too.

"My, these days school makes you do too much work. Doesn't it?" she smiled again "I hope you are hungry. Would you mind joining us for dinner Tokiya? Our house isn't far from here. My husband is making delicious stew tonight"

Kira and Tokiya were shocked. "uhhhh Kauro…" Kira began.

"I should really be getting home, Ms. Kauro" he blushed

"No. No. I insist. My husband is a lovely cook and we love to have guests over, and a classmate of Kira's is always welcome to our home . Please…"

He felt the strong urge to come. "Alright. Please let me help you carry the bag of groceries.

"Why thank you Tokiya" She handed him the bag and started giggling.

"That was really good Kenshin" Kira said as she put down her chopsticks.

"Yes, it was a very excellent meal sir" Tokiya said bowing his head again and putting down his chopsticks also.

"Thank you Tokiya for joining us. Please come anytime. You are welcome" Kenshin smiled

"glubbb… blubbb.. glooob.." Yahiko was trying to say something

"Yahiko, don't talk with your mouth full. That's rude" Kauro said

Yahiko swallowed "I said. Come anytime and I promise to beat you next time!"

Kauro and Tokiya were sparring partners earlier in a sword fight. Yahiko liked him very much as he taught many useful things to him.

"ha ha ha…" Tokiya laughed.

The evening went on with everybody having tea and Tokiya and Kira at the garden talking about random stuff.

Chapter 2: Blue

"Woohooo! I can't believe it…" Fuuko went on screaming ang cheering. They were nearing the finale for Romeo and Juliet- the kiss.

"She'll do it! She'll do it!" Yanagi cheered on too. Everyone was so excited. The play was flawless and perfect and they were excited to see the two kiss.

In time for the kiss, Kira was shaking with nerve. She didn't know if she would actually kiss him. She held his hand. Hesitated, Kissed his lips- and time stopped there and then for both of them.

_Oh her lips are the softest things I've ever laid my lips on. She smells so sweet and I like being with this be love, sister? _Tokiya closed his eyes harder when Kira said her final lines and ran a paper dagger through her heart.

_I can't believe I just did that_.

Later on during the party…

"OMG Kira! How does it feel to have Tokiya's lips on yours?" Fuuko gushingly asked

Kira was bright red and she couldn't hide a smile. Just then Yanagi pointed a camera on her. She smiled trying to hide the blush, just then arms fell on her shoulders. It was Tokiya with the same smile on his face, half drunk. It was his first time to go drinking with his friends. Kira was shocked and felt awkward.

Everyone started to cheer on.

Tokiya walked Kira home alone that night.

"I'm sorry if the smell of alcohol bothers you Kira. It's my first time drinking." He said.

She laughed "It doesn't bother me at all Tokiya. What bothers me is how you're going to get home."

He reached out to grab her hand from inside her jacket's pocket. "I'll grab a taxi"

Shocked she stopped for a split second and held on to his hand and continued walking.

"Congratulations, you did very well in the play"

"Well, I starred with you and there couldn't be a better actor I'd be on it with". She smiled and looked at him

"Thanks for the kiss." He said as he starred down. He was too shy to say it.

She smiled and touched his cheek. "You're welcome" and she now took the hands of from the insides of his pockets and wrapped it around her waist.

Tokiya didn't hesitate. He wanted to hug her so much too. He felt a kind of serenity and need to be with her since they hung out at the Art Club office. They both knew they were more than friends but since they were new at relationships and they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the rain began to pour. It was heavy and made it almost impossible to go home.

"Can you stay until the rain is over?" She asked in concern.

" I guess I could" He agreed not taking his left hand away from her right hand.

They both went in.

"Where's everyone?" They're on a holiday in Yahiko's hometown. Yutaro's back from Germany.

"And they didn't take you with them?" He asked as he took his coat off to hang it

"I'm going tomorrow actually. I couldn't miss the play you know" she said as she made some hot cocoa for both of them. "let's get over to the couch for some TV, shall we?" She smiled. She was more comfortable than he was now.

"Sure" Though he still felt awkward. They both sat down on the couch side by side. There was another moment of silence but Kira decided to break it

"Hey… Did you know that Mr. Hasegawa gave everyone who joined the play an A for all the effort?" she asked as she had her final sip of cocoa and put her mug down on the table

"Is this it?" He asked as he was still staring at his cocoa

"What do you mean "is this is it? An A is the highest point anyone could get!" She answered

"No.. Kira… is.. is this love?" He put his mug down on the table unable to look at her.

"Huh? Tokiya?" she almost couldn't open her mouth

"I told myself I couldn't have a normal life because revenge has been all I lived for; but after the Dark Marshall Arts, I realized that revenge was empty and that's not what I really lived for" This time he moved closer to her to look her in the eyes

Kira made a soft smile with her lips but her eyes smiled the brightest that it almost lit up the room. "Tokiya, you're more than that I can tell you. "

He leaned closer and could see her do the same. She closed her eyes and he did too. He felt her lips, like the kiss in the play, soft and sweet at the same time. She wrapped her in his arms and it was just perfect for both of them. He felt her lips soft and wanted more, leaned in and kissed harder. She didn't try to stop him because she too wanted to be more intimate.

_I can't fall in love with anyone but I can't help it. Tokiya is… Tokiya Is all that I've been looking for_

He finally broke free of the kiss to get some much needed air but was still staring at her. Kira's eyes was still closed and her breathing was deep too. She couldn't speak and it was awkward for both of them now.

"I'm sorry.." Tokiya mumbled. Kira tried her best to widen her smile

"You don't have to be sorry. I liked it. You're so warm and your arms are so strong Tokiya"

"Kira, I should be going now…" He said as he couldn't justify the silence.

"Okay. Please take care on your way home" She grabbed his arm.

"I will. Will you go to Tiri Island tomorrow?" He asked concerned

"Yes, I guess I'll see you in school Monday then?" She smiled and leaned forward for one last kiss.

Tokiya didn't bother to reply. He wanted to kiss her again too.

"OH MY!" Kauro was almost yelling when she heard what Kira said.

"Did he kiss you? Did he?" Misau was wiping the washed plates…

"No no no.. Misau. " She turned red.

"She turned red! Guilty! Guilty!" Megumi teased.


End file.
